


milk me like a cow

by yeollie_bun



Series: genderbend ncity vs. the world© [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Lactation, Tit Sucking, and nomin being soft, fem!jaemin, just cuddling, maybe not really smut, no fucking, oh yea almost forgot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeollie_bun/pseuds/yeollie_bun
Summary: "kinda feels like someone punched me in the chest""they even feel tighter than normal"or; jeno fumbling with jaemins tits when they suddenly start leaking.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: genderbend ncity vs. the world© [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691623
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	milk me like a cow

**Author's Note:**

> this more a draft than a story i think
> 
> quite short too
> 
> just wanted some fluff and this is the only piece ive managed to actually 'finish' like damn

it was them just chilling in bed, like usual.

the actual plan was to continue packing their suitcases and stuffing boxes. getting ready to move out and move in, to the dorm they had ready and prepared for them and their friends.

but jeno resting between the pillows in her bed had looked way too comfy for her to ignore, so jaemin had squished her way into his lap.

leading them to their position now, her hoodie off (she gets hot real easy, don't judge) and his hands lazily resting on her tits.

"i think your periods on its way, they're so heavy"

"mhm, kinda hurting as well"

"poor baby", jeno mumbles into her neck before pressing a light kiss against her shoulder, carefully kneeding the flesh beneath his fingers.

"yeah there, damn it feels like someone punched me and left a bunch of bruises"

jeno hums absently from where he sits behind her, massaging the sore area underneath her boobs before moving on to her nipples.

"your nips also hurting?"

"fuck yea, and they're so sensitive too"

jeno only caresses the pinkness around her nipples, softly driving his fingers along her areola before carefully taking a bud between his fingers.

jaemin jolts a little, her mouth twitching in discomfort, before she gets her expressions under control again.

the boy starts rolling the bud between his fingers though, knowing some of the pressure will normally be taken away if he does so.

but the only reaction he gets, are jaemins uncomfortable grunts and her legs twitching with every pinch.

"jaem are you sure this is like, _normal_? seems like they're causing you more pain than normal"

at the same time as jaemin opening her mouth to answer, jeno pinches a little harder, causing her to moan and jenos eyes to widen at the sight of wettness flowing out and onto his hand.

right as he moves to retract his hand jaemins shoots out from where it was gripping his tigh to stop him from moving.

"fuck please don't stop"

it seems like the cause of her swollen tits and the soreness in her nips was caused by the milk in it, and before jeno could have worried why his girlfriend was lactating he decided to at least help her out.

relieving her by carefully squeezing her nips, milking her tits, 'till nothing seemed to come out nomore.

but jaemins obvious discomfort regarding her boobs and the ache in her tits meant she wasn't completely milked dry.

"i uhm, wanna try something if you don't mind"

"mhm go ahead", she looked like she was floating god knows where and jeno carefully rested her body against the headboard where he previously sat.

moving her off from his lap and himself infront of her, before he leant down.

maintaining eye contact with her while he slowly moved himself downwards, carefully taking a breast with his right hand before licking over her nipple.

he tasted the sweet stickiness she kept releasing, before he moved to suck his lips around her tip.

slightly sucking, more carefully than normally until he felt his mouth slowy being filled.

while he tried swallowing bits of it, jaemin moved one of her hands lazily on his head, stroking his hair.

" _hey_ "

"hm?"

jaemin moved a few hair strands falling into his face behind his ear, searching for his eyes before giving him one of the sweetest smiles he ever received.

causing his heart to flutter and him to almost choke on the sweetness.

"i love you", she tells him, voice gone soft almost a whisper.

"so, _so_ much"

jeno only smiles sweelty, his heart warming after he regains his ability to breath again.

his other hand coming up to caress her soft tummy before he closes his eyes and leans his head into her hand, letting her pet his hair.

when he feels the milk flowing slower and getting stickier again he stops sucking, now softly kissing her areola before he moves to retract.

leaving a single kiss on her breast and taking his hand away in the same pace, the same careful way, before he moves the hand on her tummy to cup her other breast.

his right hand now finding its place on her tummy.

"you don't need to swallow it you know", jaemin whispers absently.

"yea i know, but i want to", he tells her in the same soft voice.

he catches her small smile before he angles his head to kiss her left nipple.

jaemins other hand now taking turn in caressing his hair, moving it out of his forehead and away from his eyes. lazily tucking it behind his ear not minding the fact that most of his hair won't stay there.

it just gives her the chance to do it over and over again.

a shaky breath escapes her when jenos lips close around the tip and he softly starts sucking again.

she feels the wetness flowing out, relieving her heavy and full breast. her hand absently gripping her boyfriends hair a little harsher.

jeno takes it as a good sign though, his thumb on her breast stroking the softness.

at a particular harsh suck he feels his girlfriend jolting before a relieved moan escapes her and the milk in his mouth overflows and escapes him partly.

the sticky wetness flows down her tits leaving a wet path and meeting his hand on her tummy before jeno retracts.

jaemin opens her eyes she didn't even realize she had closed, before throwing a confused glace at her boyfriend.

only for him to move down and lick the sticky streak up to her tit. collecting every missed part of the fluid.

"don't wanna waste nothing", he mumbles before he closes his mouth around her nipple again.

he detects the slightest bits of a blush on jaemin before she averts her gaze.

he smiles around the nub, his teeth grazing the sore tip, another shaky breath escaping his girlfriend who refuses to look at him.

her blush intensifies a little, her chest flushing into a cute rose tone, causing jeno to suppress a chuckle.

he stops the teasing after a while, sucking and licking the white out of her breast. he feels her colored nails grazing his scalp and listens to her relaxed but slightly louder breathing.

finding her eyes shut again, making him smile a little around the nub.

when he feels her breast going softer again and the milk flowing less than before 'till it finally stops, he stops sucking aswell.

now rather licking and kissing the sore pinkness before he finally retracts, leaving a single soft kiss on her left breast aswell before he moves up.

his hand moving to caress jaemin's cheek, while her hand falls down to find a new place on his hip.

her eyes slowy opening when jeno moves his forehead against hers.

"thank you", she whispers.

jeno only gives her a sweet smile, moving to sit on her lap.

careful to avoid leaning too much of his weight on her chest.

"i love you too", he finally says back. comfortably seated on her lap, his other hand coming up to caress her other cheek.

jaemin smiles, a little airheaded, her thumbs on his hips lazily drawing circles under his t-shirt. her smile intensifying when he pecks her nose.

her head tilts automatically, lips searching one another until they finally meet in a sweet kiss.

her sudden smiles interrupt their kiss muliple times 'till jeno can't stop smiling aswell.

a little giggle escaping him before he decides to just rest his forehead against hers.

both bathing in the cozy atmosphere.

when the giggles finally calm down, jeno moves one of his hands on jaemins neck.

moving it upwards untill he meets her jaw, tilting her face upwards one more time to lick over her lips.

jaemin's big smile interrupts them again, causing jeno to lick over her teeth.

not that anyone minded.

jaemin's tongue finally meets his, lazily licking into his mouth, tasting a cozy kind of sweetness before jeno pushes her tongue out again.

both organs forming an almost knot outside of their mouths. when jaemin's giggle interrupts them once more jeno gives up on the kissing and just leans back a little.

a silver string of salvia connecting them by their lips and his tongue still lolling out.

jaemin stops dead in her tracks when she catches her boyfriends gaze.

she ends up leaning forward to lick over his wet tongue once more before leaning back for the final time

licking both their salvias from her shiny lips, she wiggles herself back into the comfort of pillows squished between her and the headboard.

jeno follows her and ends up resting his head in the junction of her shoulder and neck.

"this okay?", he asks. not wanting to hurt her sore chest.

"yea", she sighs, one of her hands disappearing into his t-shirt, warming his lower back. the other one sneaking it's way up his neck and into his hair.

softly caressing, her nails grazing his scalp and her lips meeting his forehead.

"you did good today baby", she tells him after noting that jeno was about to drift off.

" _thank you_ ", she whispers one more time. a soft rumbling of his, telling her that jeno heard her.

**Author's Note:**

> so yea, thanks for paying a visit and reading, hope yall had fun and stuff while doing so:)
> 
> oh and sorry bout gramma and stuff, just cant be bothered


End file.
